It's a Wonderful Life
by Faded Starlight
Summary: Based on the movie. When Richard Grayson's secret identity is discovered and life is overwhelming him, one angel helps him look back at his life and helps him realize how much he matters. RichxKori. Rating to be safe. RxR!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or the movie, "It's a Wonderful Life."**

**This is my first chapter story! I've done a one shot, but this is my first multiple-chaptered story. This is supposed to be based on the movie "It's a Wonderful Life" but it's not going to be exactly like it. If you've seen the movie this first chapter might make more sense.**

**Characters:**

**Richard--George**

**Kori--Mary**

**(I'm basing this on Richard's life, so most of the characters from the movie may not be in this story, but some of them might be similar to some of the characters. Most of the main characters in Teen Titans are going to be in this story.)**

**Enjoy and please RxR!**

----------------------------------

Snow was falling delicately and created a blanket on the ground on Christmas Eve. The streets of Gotham City were deserted, but there were many prayers heard from the heavens above.

_I owe everything to Richard Grayson. He's done so much for everyone in this city. Help him, dear Father..._

_God, help my friend Richard. Help him and his family tonight..._

_He never thinks about himself, God; that's why he's in trouble..._

_Richard is a good guy. Give him a break, God..._

_Please God, something's the matter with Daddy. I love him, please bring him back..._

_Please bring Daddy back...he's angry, and I want him to come home safely..._

_I love Richard, dear Lord. Watch over him tonight..._

Numerous prayers were heard in the heavens above, and 3 angels listened to the people's prayers, who appeared to be stars in the night sky. One shined brightly as it spoke in a heavenly voice.

"Hello, Joseph. Trouble?"

"Looks like we'll have to send someone down. A lot of people are asking for help for a man named Richard Grayson."

"Richard Grayson. Oh yes, tonight's his crucial night. You're right, we'll have to send someone down immediately. Whose turn is it?"

"That's why I came to see you, sir. It's that clock-maker's turn again."

"Oh...Clarence. Hasn't gotten his wings yet, has he? He'll have to do."

"Because, you know sir, he has the I.Q. of a rabbit."

"Yes, but he's got the faith of a child. Joseph, send for Clarence.

Another star joined the others and twinkled as it spoke.

"You sent for me, sir?" Clarence asked.

"Yes, Clarence. A man down on earth needs our help."

"Splendid! Is he sick?"

"No, worse. He's discouraged. At exactly ten-forty-five PM tonight, Earth time, that man will be thinking seriously of throwing away God's greatest gift."

"Oh, dear! His life! Then I've only got an hour to dress! What are they wearing now?"

"Never mind what you're going to be wearing. You will spend that hour getting acquainted with Richard Grayson."

"Sir, say I accomplish this mission...might I perhaps win my wings? I've been waiting for over two hundred years now--sir, and people are beginning to talk."

"What's that book you've got there?"

"The Adventures of Tom Sawyer."

"I see. Clarence, you do a good job with Richard Grayson, and you'll get your wings."

"Oh, thank you, sir. Thank you."

"Sit down, Clarence."

"Sit down? What?"

Joseph sighed. "If you're going to help someone, you want to know something about them, don't you?"

"Well, naturally. Of course."

"Well, keep your eyes open. See the town?"

A town was visible, which slowly emerged from a blur into visibility.

"Where? I can't see a thing," Clarence complained.

Joseph sighed. "Oh, I forgot. You don't have your wings yet. I'll help you out. Concentrate. Are you beginning to see something?"

The blur began to take form, and the story of Richard Grayson's life had begun.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! I'm done with the first chapter! It was kinda short because it's just the intro. Yes, I know, the first chapter might have been a little tedious. But I had to put it in. It'll get better. The next chapter will begin with the story of Richard's life. I based this chapter a lot on the movie, but the rest of the story is going to be a lot like the story of Richard's life and the Teen Titans. Please REVIEW:)**

**-Faded Starlight**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans or the movie, "It's a Wonderful Life" or any of the characters in it.**

Recap:

_A town was visible, which slowly emerged from a blur into visibility._

_"Where? I can't see a thing," Clarence complained._

_Joseph sighed. "Oh, I forgot. You don't have your wings yet. I'll help you out. Concentrate. Are you beginning to see something?"_

_The blur began to take form, and the story of Richard Grayson's life had begun._

Chapter 2

"And now, please welcome The Flying Graysons!" a voice over the loudspeaker boomed and the crowd cheered as 3 figures emerged onto the trapeze platform. They waved to the crowd but quickly came back to concentration. Eight year-old Richard, also known as Dick, Grayson, looked out at the crowd, excited. His mother ruffled his hair before she prepared for their first performance.

_"Who's that?" Clarence asked._

_Joseph sighed desparingly. "That right there, is Richard Grayson. Now please, be quiet and just watch."_

Richard had been looking forward to this performance for awhile. Although his heart was racing madly and there were butterflies setting flight in his stomach, he couldn't help but feel excited to perform, in front of hundreds of people, the routine he had been practicing over and over, nearly obsessively, until he got it right, to make sure that he didn't mess up. He just _couldn't _mess up. He wanted to be _just _like his mom and dad. He looked up to them more than anything.

Richard looked up and saw his dad just across the way on the opposite platform. His father, John Grayson, gave him a small wave and smiled reassuringly. Richard smiled back and took in a deep breath. The noise of the cheering crowd rang in his ears, but he'd trained himself to not let the crowd distract himself.

First, his parents would perform a short introductory routine and he would follow in soon after. His mother and father were supposed to jump across and hold onto each other from the swinging chair attached, and Dick would fly in and 'connect' onto his mother like a chain. He could tell that the performance was just about to start, but as his parents readied themselves, he remembered something that happened earlier that day.

Richard had been in the back of the tent, practicing and stretching. He'd heard voices, and heard an argument going on. Richard's curiosity got the best of him, so he neared closer to where the voices were coming from and hid in the shadows as he listened. At Richard's young age, he couldn't interpret even half of what they were saying, but he heard something about a man threatening the circus's owner about paying extortion money. Of course, he had no idea what extortion meant, but all he knew was that it didn't sound good. He kept listening, only to hear the circus's owner refuse to do what the other man said. He heard footsteps coming closer to where he was standing and eavesdropping on the conversation, so he swiftly ran back to where he was practicing.

Dick wasn't sure if he should tell his parents about what he'd heard earlier, but they had nothing to do with it, so why would he worry about it? He brushed the thought aside as to relax himself and began to focus on his goal: to have a pristine performance. His mother had just sprung off the platform, and he watched his mom and dad with eager eyes as they were about to go to work and do what they did best: acrobatics. His mother grabbed onto her husband, who firmly tangled himself on the trapeze. Richard watched in admiration. His hopes soon died, though, as he heard the blood curdling sound of ropes snapping crisply, and screams from the crowd. He looked back over only to see his parents hurtling to their deaths. Richard panicked and frantically searched for the source of the snapping ropes. His vision blurred and the world was spinning. Tears poured out of his eyes as he numbly watched his parents plunge down the the ground below. He wanted to scream, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. His throat dried up and his heart seemed to have stopped beating. He managed to croak, "All...my...fault..." in a hoarse whisper as everything kept on spinning around him and everything went black.

When Richard woke up, he was down on the ground, lying in the dirt. The ringleader said, "He only passed out for a few minutes...he's fine." Richard sat up and a tidal wave of relief swept over him. "I had the worst dream-" he began, but he cut himself off as he realized that everyone looked sorrowful and glanced over across the tent. Richard's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach again, and he followed everyone's gaze. He saw two lifeless bodies, lying with no movement whatsoever. He got up and ran across to them, his legs wobbly and shaky. He began to cry again. It wasn't all a dream at all. It was all real.

He reached his destination and fell to his knees in defeat next to his parents. His throat was tight. He began to bawl like a baby. He cried next to his dead parents, who were once so full of life only a few minutes ago. He felt someone pick him up and slightly drag him away. Richard wiped his eyes and looked up. It was Bruce Wayne.

Richard's eyes widened in amazement as he stared into the eyes of multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne. "I'm sorry, son," Bruce said, swallowing hard. Two medics came by and swiftly pulled Richard's parents corpses onto two stretchers. Richard watched in a trance as they wheeled them away.

Bruce Wayne continued to speak to Richard. "I have decided-" Bruce helped Richard stand up, "to take you in. They were going to send you to a juvenile services system, and I've been there. It's a very cruel place. Instead of locking you up in that place, you will live with me." Richard's eyes began to well up with tears again. "I-I want my-my-mom and dad-back!" he sobbed.

"Yes, I know you do. But they're gone, Richard, and I'm sorry to say it. I can't begin to explain how sorry I am. How many more times must a child lose their parents?" Bruce asked hypothetically. The question hung in the air like floating dust particles. "Now, would you rather come and live with me, or be locked up in some foster care system?" Bruce Wayne queried, looking at Richard inquisitively.

"Live with you, I guess." Bruce put an arm around Richard, who was so short in comparison to himself, and led him off. "I'd say that, my friend, is a very good choice."

_"Well, that's an extremely depressing way to begin a story," Clarence declared._

_"Yes, yes it is. But Richard is very fortunate for Bruce Wayne to have saved him from that juvenile services system. Things will heal over time," Joseph reasoned._

Bruce Wayne was now Richard Grayson's legal guardian. Richard stepped foot in Bruce's limo hesitantly, and looked back at the circus tent. Ambulances and police cars surrounded the area. A tear streaked down Richard's cheek as he looked back at the sight. He plopped down in the seat as the driver closed the door. He stared in a trance at the floor and took in a deep breath. Everything was all his fault. All his fault. Richard had always blamed everything on himself, and to this day, he never stopped. "All my fault," he mumbled for the second time that day. Bruce looked over at him. "What was that, son?" Richard mumbled again, "Nothing." He turned away from the window and fell asleep. The car ride home was going to be emotional. So all he was going to do was sleep.

--------------------------

**Yay! Chapter 2 is done! I hope you liked it! So sorry it took me a little while. I actually had only a vague idea about what Richard's past was like, so I had to do a little research on the good ol' Internet! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Faded Starlight**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans...if I did, Robin and Star would be going out, and the 6th season would be going on without a doubt. Hey that rhymed...ahem. Anyway...I don't own the movie "It's a Wonderful Life", either.**

_Recap:_

_"And now, please welcome The Flying Graysons!" a voice over the loudspeaker boomed..._

_...he heard something about a man threatening the circus's owner about paying extortion money._

_His hopes soon died, though, as he heard the blood curdling sound of ropes snapping crisply, and screams from the crowd. He looked back over only to see his parents hurtling to their deaths..._

_"I have decided-" Bruce helped Richard stand up, "to take you in."_

_Richard's eyes began to well up with tears again. "I-I want my-my-mom and dad-back!" he sobbed._

_...He turned away from the window and fell asleep. The car ride home was going to be emotional. So all he was going to do was sleep._

**Now on with the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Living life with a multi-billionaire was definitely a thing one must get used to. Especially if all your life you'd been an acrobat performing at circuses far and wide. Richard was not used to having a waiter and not being able to find one of the many bathrooms in a spacious, dark mansion. He wasn't used to not having his parents around, and for his guardian to never be around, either. Figures. Adjusting to this lifestyle was difficult for Richard. Many times he wondered where Bruce Wayne was. He asked the butler, Alfred, countless times until Alfred became tired of answering the same question over and over. Alfred told him every time, "Mr. Wayne is very busy with his work. I would suggest not disturbing him, and to just get used to it. Trust me, Mr. Grayson, he will not change."

Dinner was always quiet, and only rarely did Bruce sit down at the meal. Richard mostly ate alone at the long, never-ending table and sat in total silence, the sounds of his mouth chewing his food echoing through the halls. The portraits on the walls stared back at him coldly, as if saying, "You are not welcome here."

The night was no better. Richard found himself lying in his bed, alone in his dark room. Everything seemed so surreal to him now. It was almost like he was dreaming. Most people think that living with a billionaire would be fun. Most people would be dying to live with Bruce Wayne. But not Richard. It wasn't all it's cracked up to be. Richard would lie in bed every night, without anything so little as a good-night from Bruce. Most of the time he couldn't even find Bruce to say goodnight. The howling wind outside and the crooked branches of the tree scratching against the window would be his lullaby to a deep sleep.

Bruce did attend the funeral with Richard a few days after taking him in. The day matched the mood of the attendees; gray and bleak. Richard stood in silence, staring at his feet, as the pastor droned on about his parents' lives. Everything he said made Richard angry. That pastor had _no_ idea what his parents were like. If anyone should be talking about his parents' lives, it should be _him_. Did he know about how his dad would make sure he never missed a good night tuck in, or how his mother would always tell him a bit about her life as his bedtime story? Did he know about the laughter and love that filled their household every day at supper? Richard never sat alone at a narrow, never-ending table, where his every move echoed down the hallway. He never laid in bed without the satisfaction of a good-night tuck in from his mother or father. He never felt a lack of love. His parents always made clear their love for him. And he would do _anything_ to get it back.

Richard stayed quiet, though, and listened to the pastor say what he did know. He could see Bruce out of the corner of his eye, nodding at the outspoken thoughts of the pastor. Silent tears broke through the barrier Richard had been building. They streamed down his face gently, and after they rolled down his cheek, they clung to his chin until it no longer could, and fell to the ground like a raindrop falling from the sky. Richard looked at the small puddles on his shiny black shoe created by his tears. He sniffled and wiped his face off with his sleeve, not caring how impolite it was. His parents wouldn't have cared. He loved his parents and he could care less if he cried. You cry when the ones you love are hurt or dead. Of course you would.

The funeral was soon over, and Richard found himself staring blankly at the two gravestones placed right next to each other, sitting on his knees in the dirt. He looked at the inscription on their gravestones:

_John Grayson_

_A loving husband,_

_a caring father._

_A good head on his shoulders,_

_and a good sense for loving others._

_May your soul rest in peace._

_God Bless._

_Mary Grayson_

_A gentle, caring spirit_

_A patient, loving wife_

_A nurturing mother_

_A heart of gold_

_Worth more than the world's greatest treasure._

_May your soul rest in peace._

_God Bless._

"Richard...I'm sorry, but we have to leave," Bruce said, standing behind him. Richard sat in front of the gravestones, unmoving. Bruce gazed at the sight sympathetically as he reflected back on the day he lost his parents, acting very much like Richard; feeling deprived of love and hope.

Richard eventually got up, walking right past Bruce Wayne. Bruce turned and watched Richard as he picked two lonely dandelions from a patch of grass. Trudging back over to the gravestones, he crouched down and put one dandelion in front of his father's gravestone, and another in front of his mother's. He stared at the sight as if letting it soak in. Bruce smiled slightly and bent down and put two separate bouquets of flowers on each gravestone.

"May they rest in peace," Bruce said quietly as they both stood respectively before the gravestones before turning and walking away to Bruce's limo.

Richard never felt the same after his mother and father's funeral. Something inside of him had somehow been pieced back together, yet another part seemed to be missing. Perhaps it was the satisfaction of being able to redeem himself by sobbing at the funeral and leaving a part of his heart behind at his parents' graves. But he gained a part back by just being there to experience it; to remember his parents' lives, and recall that they _did_ have a wonderful life. It was all too complicated for him to configure, but it nagged at him every day.

Richard never was satisfied with not being able to see Bruce. How could they both live in the same household, but barely see each other throughout the day? Each day, Richard's suspicion intensified, and he found himself searching the whole mansion to find Bruce. But he never found him before Alfred caught him and sent him back downstairs. Why did Richard have this weird feeling that Bruce Wayne was hiding something?

_"What _is_ Bruce Wayne hiding, Joseph?" Clarence asked._

_Joseph sighed for the umpteenth time. "Clarence, Clarence...it's no wonder you don't have your wings yet. Patience is the word, patience. I'm getting there. Stop interrupting me."_

_"Right. Sorry."_

A few nights later, lying in bed, listening to the whispering wind and the raindrops on his window, Richard stared at the ceiling in a trance, piecing together the puzzle that he couldn't solve. Bruce Wayne was a billionaire. He took him in and promised to house him. He was never around. Alfred acted suspicious, and so did Bruce. Richard wracked his brain to find an answer. An idea came into his mind.

Richard bolted up in his bed and tumbled out of it. He quietly opened his door, checking both ways, and slithered into the hallway as cautiously as he could. He was going to find out what Bruce was hiding once and for all.

**What did you think? REVIEW! Thank you to all of the people who have already reviewed, it means a lot to me. I need feedback! REVIEWWWW!!!!**

**Faded Starlight**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! Sorry for the long update...school...life...it's been hectic. I've been trying to type up this chapter and I'm bouncing back and forth between 2 stories, so please forgive me. ;) Thanks to all of my reviewers! I got a review for the 3rd chapter asking if this was a super hero story. Eh, I wouldn't exactly say that. Right now, the angels are giving a summary of Richard's life, and I'm just trying to summarize what I picture as his childhood. Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

---

Chapter 4

After wandering aimlessly through the maze of hallways, getting lost five times, and retracing his steps at least a dozen times, Richard was familiar with his surroundings. He quietly ambled through the house, poking his head in doorways to rooms. He didn't bother with the kitchen; the lights were turned off and the kitchen wasn't very secretive. The Great Room...too obvious. It was nearing 12:30 A.M. and Richard emitted a small and silent yawn, gently closing the door to the previous room he'd searched. A few times he would wonder to himself, _Wait, why am I searching?_ He would remember, _Oh right, I'm searching for Bruce._

Richard decided to give up and head back upstairs. He passed down a hallway and stopped, retracing his steps back and stopped at a door he could've sworn wasn't there before. Or maybe he was hallucinating. Anyhow, Richard stealthily crept up to the door and could see light coming from underneath the crack in-between the door and the wooden floor. He carefully turned the doorknob silently, an act he had mastered after sneaking out of his room countless times at night, and opened the door slightly. Expecting to see Bruce, he only opened the door enough for one of his eyes to see into the crack, but he realized that no one was there. He frowned and let the door swing open. Richard stood in the doorway, eyes darting around the room observantly. It was a cozy den, with a stone fireplace ablaze with bright flames, and a mantle above that. Wooden-paneled walls surrounded the room, and a few pictures and newspaper clippings hung above a large desk in the corner. A comfortable seating arrangement was set up in the other corner, and an oak bookshelf stood next to it.

If Richard remembered correctly, he'd never been in this room before. It was almost as if Bruce wanted to keep it a secret and let no others find out about this den. Richard walked into the middle of the room, being careful to not make the floorboards creak. He instantly became interested when he saw papers on Bruce's desk. He walked over to it, placing his hand on a paper, but stopped himself. He was snooping. Obviously this wasn't any of his business. He sighed and put the paper down, wondering what it said.

Richard started to take a step back, but his leg got caught in the chair by the desk. He gasped and fell as he pulled the chair out, and heard the sound of what sounded like something opening. Richard quickly turned his head to see an opening in the floor with stairs leading down. He stared at it incredulously, and looked back at the chair. When he tripped over it, something must have triggered a mechanism that caused the floor to reveal the secret passageway.

Richard got up from the floor, brushing off his clothes, and slowly walked to the opening in the floor. He bent down and studied the passageway in disbelief, and looked around to make sure no one was watching him. When he was satisfied that he was alone, Richard slowly descended the staircase, the floor closing up behind him.

---

A long passageway showed up after the stairs ended, and it continued down until it stopped at a heavy steel door. Richard heaved it open, and gaped at the sight that lay hidden behind it.

A very large cave-like room surrounded the area, and high-tech tools were scattered around on tables. Dozens of monitors were all lined up above a control panel area with hundreds of controls, switches, and buttons. A few strangely shaped cars and motorcycles were lined up by a large garage door. There was a tall wall with gadgets and other electronics hung on it. Richard's eyes wandered to the corner of the cave and saw a large closet. He curiously wandered over to it, unlatching the lock on the front and swinging the creaky doors open. He saw duplicates of the same outfit all hung up in a row, with matching shoes, and duplicated masks on the shelf above. Richard pulled one of the uniforms out so he could see it better. His eyes widened when he saw the well-known black bat symbol in front of a yellow background enclosed in a circle in the middle of the chest centered on the uniform. Could it really be...

Richard froze as he heard a familiar voice say from behind him, "Ah, snooping again, are we?"

---

**Chapter 4 done! Cliffhanger:) Sorry that the chapter was a bit short...but it's nice to have a short one every now and then. :) None of these chapters are that long, either...it's just my writing style. :) I would totally appreciate feedback, so you know what to do! **

**--Faded Starlight--**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...and neither do you.**

---

**Re-cap:**

_Richard's eyes wandered to the corner of the cave and saw a large closet. He curiously wandered over to it, unlatching the lock on the front and swinging the creaky doors open. He saw duplicates of the same outfit all hung up in a row, with matching shoes, and duplicated masks on the shelf above. Richard pulled one of the uniforms out so he could see it better. His eyes widened when he saw the well-known black bat symbol in front of a yellow background enclosed in a circle in the middle of the chest centered on the uniform. Could it really be..._

_Richard froze as he heard a familiar voice say from behind him, "Ah, snooping again, are we?"_

---

Chapter 5

Richard whirled around and looked up, meeting the gaze of Bruce Wayne, also known as...Batman.

"I -" Richard thought wildly to explain himself, but couldn't think of an excuse. He let his head fall as he looked shamefully at his feet, not wanting to meet the gaze of Batman. "I just wanted to know."

A deafening silence hung in the air between the two, and for a split second, Richard thought Bruce would never forgive him. Richard finally looked up to see Batman staring at him, face as still as stone. "I'm disappointed in you, Richard."

Richard nodded shamefully, waiting for Batman to continue- but he didn't. He only said, slightly irritably, "Let's sit down and have a little chat...shall we? To clear a few things up."

Shrugging, Richard nodded again, swallowing hard.

This was going to be a little bit awkward.

---

"Well, Richard, where do I start?" Bruce sighed, now changed out of his Batman uniform. "Should I begin with the fact that you snooped without my permission, went into my office without my consent, or how you were smart enough to figure it out?"

Richard shrugged again. "Whatever you want. I'm going to have to hear all of them eventually, anyway," he mumbled.

Bruce let out a long sigh. "Let's just set this straight. As you now know, thanks to your curiosity, I am Batman."

Richard nodded. _Obviously_, he thought.

Bruce continued on, "It's a huge responsibility, and it's even more of a difficult job to keep it a secret from young men with wandering minds, such as yourself. As you may have realized by now, it's the cause of why I hardly attend supper, rarely say good-night, and seem to disappear out of nowhere. It's all because I keep the city safe, monitor for villains, and track down suspects." Bruce looked up. "I guess we're both at fault here. I haven't been the best guardian, and you were a little nosier than what was even necessary." He paused. "But maybe it's best now if you do know." A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "How did you figure it all out, anyway?" he asked.

Richard was surprised at Bruce's question and blushed profusely. "I knew there was something suspicious. So I snuck out of bed and investigated the rooms. I came across your den, and saw light coming from underneath the door. I didn't remember ever being in it, so I decided to look inside and see what there was to hide. Then I tripped over the chair leg and made the trap door open."

"Hm," Bruce mused, scratching his chin and staring off into space. After a long pause, he said, "You tripped over a chair?"

Richard blushed even more. "Yes," he admitted quietly, and frowned when he heard a stifled laugh escape Bruce.

"I'm sorry," Bruce apologized, and his face became serious again, and he didn't say anything for a minute. Then he said, "You sound like an intelligent child, Richard. I must say, I'm impressed. You actually remind me of a younger version of myself." Another pause. "How would you like," he started, his eyes sparkling, "to be Batman's sidekick?"

Huh?

"Your..._sidekick_?" Richard whispered, confused and excited, all at the same time.

Bruce nodded.

"I can't do what you can do...I can't fight; kids always used to pick on me at school-"

"You're capable of anything if you set your mind to it," Bruce prompted boldly. "Besides, you can train with me. I'll make you the most hard-core kid anyone has ever seen before."

Richard liked the sound of that. He had a chance to be rid of his anger and sorrow over his parents' death, perhaps even a chance to redeem them. He could fight for justice and what is right. Heck...he got to be a _superhero_. "Okay." He held out his hand. "Deal."

---

Training with Batman was not as easy as it looked. It took determination, dedication, and inner strength. Somehow, though, Richard got very accustomed to it. He almost liked the idea of training every day.

Richard's uniform resembled that of his circus costume; bright red cloth for the shirt, yellow sleeves, and to his dissatisfaction, green tights ('spandex' as Bruce liked to call them). The coolest part, in his opinion, was his black cape with yellow cloth on the reverse side, and the mask that covered his eyes, hiding his true identity.

He chose "Robin" to be his superhero name, for it was what his mother always called him. That way, the memory of his beloved parents would never be lost.

Battles were fought; some lost, and some won. Oftentimes, they would deal with muggers in alleyways, and quite a few times Richard had saved Batman's life, and vise versa. The two of them became partners in crime, inseparable, standing side-by-side, keeping the city of Gotham safe from harm. They were admired by many, and were the icon of the city.

---

Time passed by, and Richard and Bruce got older.

However, Richard was the one who had mostly changed.

He began to realize that he no longer relied on Batman. He had taught him so much, and now Richard knew how to put it to good use. He felt more independent; he no longer required the guidance of Bruce.

He'd grown up.

Richard believed that his new-found independence felt like it was time...time to go on his own.

And that's exactly what he would do.

---

**There's Chapter 5...over and done with. I'll admit, not the best writing ever, but I had some writers block. I kind of fast forwarded to a few years in advance at the end on purpose, or else this fanfic would be going on forever. Now that it's summer I'll have more time to relax and write (hopefully). The last few months of school were hectic...so that's why I haven't updated lately.**

**Review!**

**--Faded Starlight--**


End file.
